


What Makes Us Girls

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana
Summary: A/N: So this is based off the song What Makes Us Girls by Lana Del Rey. (One of my favorite songs) It is batsister. If you listened to the song you know there is underage drinking. Reader is in highschool. Heads up this is a long one.Warning: Cussing and underage drinking.





	What Makes Us Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is based off the song What Makes Us Girls by Lana Del Rey. (One of my favorite songs) It is batsister. If you listened to the song you know there is underage drinking. Reader is in highschool. Heads up this is a long one. 
> 
> Warning: Cussing and underage drinking.

To most Y/N Wayne was another Wayne kid. She was the biological daughter of Bruce and Selina. Growing up she lived between the two, but most of the time at the manor. There was a difference between her and the rest of her family; she despised the nightlife they all lead. 

Some thought she would be like Selina and others believed she would follow in her fathers footsteps. One thing she would never do is put on any sort of costume. Hell, she disliked Gotham as a whole. Maybe it was due to the high exceptions that it held for her. The princess of Gotham socialite and destine to be another robin. 

Once she reached high school, she begged her parents to let her go to a boarding school far away from Gotham. A place where she was someone without a family past. No one knew her. No superheroes and no Gotham media. Alfred even helped her, wanting just one of the children to grow up a normal life. 

That’s where Y/N found her happiness. At a private boarding school in a small town in France, a whole country. Her family too busy to even visit her. Alfred came with Selina occasionally, and Bruce once in awhile if he was already out there on Batman or Wayne Enterprise business. For once though she didn’t care about the lack of attention, if anything it gave her freedom she so long desired. A thirst that was finally quenched. 

Remember how we used to party up all night  
Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life  
Drinking in the small town firelight

 

At nights she would sneak out with the close group of friends she made there. Girls such as her who came from wealthy families, but desired to not follow in the path already made for them. Instead they took this time to drink and find out what life was all about. Sure sometimes they gave the head mistress a heart attack, but they wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

Sweet sixteen and we had arrived  
Walking down the street as they whistle, hi, hi  
Stealin’ police cars with the senior guys  
Teachers said we’d never make it out alive

Y/N knew her family would have a heart attack. One minute her and her best friend were talking to some cute as fuck boy and the next they stole a police car. The teachers would chalk it up to no good girls and boys. 

To her it was the ability to do something stupid for once. That’s how it normally was. Just wanting to feel the freedom that was gone most of her life. No judgement from the other girls, if anything it was proud they beamed. Doing the stuff most would deem insane. 

The nearby boy school was their favorite place to hang out. Back home her brothers would be all over any guy who she talked to. Here they never even checked in. Maybe that was why she flirted like no one cared. 

There she was my new best friend

High heels in her hands, swayin’ in the wind

While she starts to cry, mascara runnin’ down her little Bambi eyes  
Lana, how I hate those guys

Yet at times she hated guys. When her best friend got her heart broken, she wanted nothing more then to punch the guy. Of course she couldn’t do that without getting punished, but she did give him a mouthful. That’s when she learned the horrible side of love. 

Every broken heart made them swear off love only until some new guy came by. Trying to find love without a parent’s opinion. No one’s expectation to live by. It didn’t matter the guys family or status. 

This is what makes us girls  
We don’t look for heaven and we put our love first  
Somethin’ that we’d die for it’s a curse  
Don’t cry about it, don’t cry about it  
This is what makes us girls

Maybe it was because they were young, free of any parents, and looking for some acceptance. It seemed her friends were always looking for love and always finding heart break instead. Yet Y/N couldn’t blame them. She could date without fear of the Gotham media making it headline news. No better time to fall in love and get your heart broken when you don’t need to worry on the whole public see. 

And that’s where the beginning of the end begun  
Everybody knew that we had too much fun  
We were skippin’ school and drinkin’ on the job

For a prestigious school, they sure where missing a lot of it. Instead going out and having fun. She had only four years, and she was going to make the most of it. Sleeping in when class was at 8 or drinking in the gardens. Even when they were assigned kitchen duty for punishment, one of them would sneak vodak in some kool aid. Passing the bottle while cleaning the stove. 

Sweet sixteen and we had arrived  
Baby’s table dancin’ at the local dive  
Cheerin our names in the pink spotlight  
Drinkin’ cherry schnapps in the velvet night

The local club was one of their favorite past times. Everyone knew the girls from school went there. Yet the bouncer looked the other way with their fake ids. Y/N remembers the first time she got the courage to dance. Somehow that night she was on the table with her best friend until they fell off from laughing.

The night of her sixteenth birthday, her mother called and so did Alfred. The rest just sent cards. Yet her friends where there for her. They got cheap champagne and went out on the town. Her gold dress hung on her tight and her heels would make her mother proud. It was a night to remember. 

Know we used to go break in  
To the hotel pool, glittering we’d swim  
Runnin’ from the cops in our black bikini tops  
Screaming, get us while we’re hot  
We don’t give a what

One night they took it even further. They were drunk and decide to sneak into the local hotel’s pool. Someone called the cops. While they did get away, the cops knew them. That night her father was called. He yelled over the phone, but she knew that is all he would do. He wouldn’t come, not with the Joker on the loose. On his priority she was not at the top. Selina had her hands full with Harley, so she was getting off with a lecture, like always. 

The prettiest crowd that you had ever seen  
Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean  
A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens  
And you know something?

They were the only friends I ever had  
We got into trouble and when stuff got bad  
I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform  
Crying ‘cause I know I’m never comin’ back

Then one day it was all gone. Her father called, she was to go home and finish schooling at Gotham Academy. The worst part was he wasn’t even coming himself to get her, no he sent Alfred to meet her at the train stations. 

She cried all of that night. Going back home was like death. Her only friends where here. The ones who were there during the good and bad. Girls who helped her heal a broken heart. Rooms filled with laughter and memories. Instead back to a manor so quiet that the smallest squeak of floor boards echoed. 

Her brothers had their friends from Titans or the Outlaws, her’s was here. Girls at Gotham Academy would only be fake because she was a Wayne. Every inch of her being wanted to miss the train, but no doubt a teacher was going to make sure she got on. 

Despite how she was, many of the teachers were sad to see her go. She was the one who could get anyone to smile. When in class, she was smart. Her ability to learn different languages impressed even the strict Greek language teacher. 

The last night there she stayed with her friends. Memories were recalled all around. The broken hearts and the hearts they broke. How they were the only ones to sneak out through the old bell tower. It was more than friends, it was a family. She was leaving the family that cared for her, for one that she was now a stranger to. 

This is what makes us girls  
We don’t look for heaven and we put our love first  
Somethin’ that we’d die for it’s a curse  
Don’t cry about it, don’t cry about it  
This is what makes us girls  
Darlin’ little queens do you know what you’re worth?  
I’ll tell you everyday till you get it, girl  
It’s all gonna happen


End file.
